villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hernán Cortés
Hernán Cortés (sometimes spelled Hernan Cortes) is the secondary antagonist of DreamWorks's 3rd full-length animated feature film, The Road to El Dorado, and is based off of the real life individual of the same name. He was voiced by Jim Cummings who also played Steele, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Long John Silver, Ed, Nessus, Dennis, Nasty Jack, Razoul, and Budzo. Personality Hernán Cortés is a cunning, arrogant, traitorous, prejudicial, manipulative, treacherous, persuasive, impatient, ruthless, selfish, pompous, greedy, cruel, mean, and sly man who wants to kill the natives and get the gold, he believes them to possess. He also does not tolerate stowaways and after catching Miguel and Tulio planned to flog them and then turn them into lifelong slaves. Role in Film In Spain, the year is 1519 and Hernan Cortés announces to the people of Spain that on that day he and his men will sail to the New World of El Dorado and conquer it for Spain, glory, and gold. When Cortés's men shoot their guns in celebration, Cortés's horse, Altivo, jumps in fear causing Cortés's drink to spill on him to which Cortes tells Altivo to keep his eyes forward. When the ships sail later that day Tulio and Miguel are found by the sailors and are considered stowaways to which they are brought to Cortés who orders that Miguel and Tulio be used as slaves on the ship and orders them to be taken to the brig, to which they make their escape in a rowboat, along with Cortes' horse Altivo. A few days later Cortés and his men arrive on the island where Miguel and Tulio escaped to, as they find the rowboat abandoned on shore and find Miguel and Tulio's footprints in the sand to which they follow the footprints. Later that night, Cortés finds one of the Indians from El Dorado named Tzekel-Kan washed up in the water and Cortés points his musket at the gold earring on Tzekel-Kan's right ear and asks him where he got it from to which Tzekel-Kan gladly tells Cortés he got it from El Dorado and offers to take him and his men there to which he does. Unknown to Cortés and Tzekel-Kan, Miguel and Tulio have spotted them from El Dorado by seeing smoke in the far distance and have crashed their boat in the entrance of the city causing rocks to block it from the Spanish Soldiers. Before they reach the entrance Cortés tells Tzekel-Kan that it had better be there for his sake, but when they arrive they find nothing but the rocks to which Cortés calls Tzekel-Kan a lying heathen. He kicks him into the water and orders his men to seize Tzekel-Kan so they can take him with them and make him their slave. Cortés and his men then leave the area, not knowing what they've left behind. Trivia *In real life, Hernan Cortés, was the leader of the Conquistadors who brutally wiped out the Aztecs, slaughtering women, children, and entire families while enslaving what precious few Aztecs they did not kill. It can be assumed that this version of Cortes went on to commit the same crimes following his failure to find El Dorado. *He seemed to be the main antagonist at first, but the role was taken by Tzekel-Kan. Category:Tyrants Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Male Category:Dark Knights Category:Gaolers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Neutral Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Mercenaries Category:Warlords Category:Military Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Business Villains Category:Assassin Category:Game Changer Category:Leader Category:Supremacists Category:Slaver Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers